Capture my heart Brooke Davis vs 5 boys
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Brooke Davis was successful, beautiful, and now she wants to be the girl to settle down. The problem is with her 5 male suitors, shes lost for choice..who can she pick? Lucas? Nathan? Julian? Clay? or Chase! UPDATED 06/03/14, long overdue BRUCAS chapter, could he be her choice? Broody and pretty girl?
1. Preview

**New fiction idea completely taking over my brain, so im just going to write a preview here.**

So basically its a story about Brooke, for once with her having the option of all the guys liking her for a change, and shes with a choice. In this story we'll see flashbacks of all the relationships, Brucas, Brathan, Brase, Bray, Brulian, and she'll have to battle her inner demons and make a choice about one of them..its going to be better then I put it in this preview, so give it a chance, PLEASE REVIEW with all your thoughts and ideas, because it will be alot better once I start writing!

Brooke Davis, the beautiful brunette who always considered herself to be the footnote in peoples love stories.

Theres a problem being Brooke Davis though; not only is her mother a selfish bitch, she has most of the men in Tree Hill pining after her, but which one will win her heart?

* * *

Character lowdown;

Brooke Davis- the girl with the clothing company and the smile that breaks a thousand hearts, she finds herself single after a long string of relationships, each having a special place in her heart, but which man could she possibly choose? Shes not stringing anyone along, but she has to completely rifle through the past to try and find out who she was at her secure base with

* * *

Nathan Scott- Divorced from Haley, hes always seen Brooke as the secret ingredient for happiness since they had _that _tryst in high school, but can he convince her that he is completely worth wrecking her friendship with Haley for?

_"Nathan! One word, you have a wife"_

_"Thats four" he slyly winked_

_

* * *

_

Chase Adams- The High School romance that left her so heartbroken when it ended on the streets of New York that one night; he knows it was a mistake, but can she be easily swayed now that shes moved on to pastures new? The high flying pilots risked his job to come back to Tric to win his girl back

_"So pilot boys bar boy now; interesting"_

_"Bar manager actually" he said with a grin_

_

* * *

_

Lucas Scott- The boy with the girl and the baby, Lucas has never stopped loving his "Pretty Girl". When Peyton has sudden second thoughts, he suddenly realises he was after the wrong girl all along, and theres another girl he wants to explore his heart with, but will Brooke go back there again after being hurt so many times?

_"You have a girl friend and a child how could you be so selfish!"_

_"Love is selfish Brooke!"_

_

* * *

_

Julian Baker- The good looking Movie man with a quick wit and a gorgeous smile, these two were a match made in heaven. At least thats what Julian thinks, but Brooke thinks Julians one and only is in the form of Alex Dupree, the lead actress that he can't seem to let go, and she cant live through another triangle..

_"If you felt how your meant to about me you would of deposited the trash in the can the minute it came back out!" _

_"You know I cant"_

_"Well I guess its a straight fight now.."_

_

* * *

_

Clay Evans- What happens in New York stays in New York right? They broke eachothers hearts years ago, so Brooke came back to Tree Hill to forget, but years later, Clay comes back finally having fulfilled his dream, "to become a agent". Will he show Brooke that their old flame can ignite again?

_"So tell me all these other guys haven't screwed you up big time"_

_"Count yourself in that category, because you were one of the worst"_

_

* * *

_

Also alot of contribution from Haley, Peyton, Alex, Quinn, Mia, etc, so its not a male-heavy fiction, thats just the point of it! Maybe a bit of Sam later on aswell, for all our Brulian fans on here!


	2. Brathan? He was a ass

**Thank you for the feedback, opening chapter here I hope your all on the ride with me :D (im going to do the boy flashbacks in the order that I have had Brooke dating each one) Flashbacks are in italic**

Brooke Davis sat her house, on the sofa with a tub of ice cream, curled up by the fire. Today had been a strange day for her, she had Chase and Clay squaring up over her, she had Lucas and Julian squaring up over her, and she also had Nathan bitterly stirring everything he could accompanied with a bottle of beer. She didn't know why she had suddenly become the chosen one, but all these guys seemed to of developed a odd fascination with her, and where now in a complete war of words over who "got" Brooke, unaware that she also had her own choice.

She remembered sitting at the bar with Haley, who was staring daggers at Nathan, and Peyton, who was perched awkwardly next to Luke, even though their marriage was crumbling faster then a cookie.

Nathan and Haley had broken up 6 months ago, and the official divorce had just come through, Haley lived on her own in the big Scott house with Jamie, while Nathan had set up home in the beach house with Clay, which had become a strict boys pad due to both of their needs to cover up their individual heartbreak.

Nathan and Haley had broken up mutually, it was collective of rumours, and the fact that maybe things were getting a bit stale. Nathan accused Haley of reuniting with Chris Keller as soon as he came back to town, while Haley admitted that she thought Nathan was sleeping with Renee, or Carrie. Their marriage had just broken down because of the fact they were away from eachother so much, and they didn't feel as if it was working.

Peyton and Lucas was a funny one, because they were so in love on the day of their wedding, the day Sawyer was born, but Luke had become moody ever since Peyton got back in touch with Jake, knowing about their extensive history together. They weren't broken up yet, but all they did was argue day in, day out, and it had all been made worse the day that Sawyer died a sudden, horrific death.

Brooke still remembered the day 6 months ago where there was a shrill knock on her door; she jumped off the couch, and opened the door to Peyton, whos eyes were big and red and she looked as if she was battling herself not to break down. Brooke eventually got the truth out of her...Sawyer had died in a cot death incident, and had left Peyton, and Lucas heartbroken. Peyton said Lucas had not said it in so many words, but clearly blamed her for "not watching the baby monitor properly". Thats when they moved back to tree hill. Peyton couldn't handle Lucas by herself anymore, and Lucas couldn't seem to do or say anything. He was totally knocked.

She took out her photo album, and smiled as she saw the old photos. She took out one in particular and smiled at the chiselled jaw of the man who she was hugging. Nathan Scott. Her and Nathan were the only people who actually knew that they had secretly dated for a while, after they had made the sex tape. Nathan was such a ass, but she knew under that, was a strong man, just like under her tart with a heart exterior, she would make someone a great girlfriend. She remembered the time.

_The morning after the sex tape was done, and Nathan and Brooke woke up. Confused, disorientated, and Nathan with one question_

_"Damn did I cheat on Peyton again?" he asked, standing up basically revealing everything on show_

_"She dumped you again" Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes. After the night of her dreams this morning was not matching upto it._

_"Oh, right, so im not in the wrong" he smiled, climbing back onto the bed, and Brooke looked at him in disbelief. He had just had sex with his on/off girlfriends best friend, and it was 'ok' because of the fact that they werent together?_

_"Ass" she mumbled, with a playful smile_

_"I didn't see you beating me off with a stick" he said, shuffling closer to Brooke_

_"Why would I do that" she suggestively smiled _

_"I like you Brooke" Nathan burst out, still with the cool exterior, and she looked at him_

_"Your with Peyton" she simply said_

_"I was with Peyton..past tense" _

_"Who knew you knew what that was" Brooke smirked, raising an eyebrow_

_"Oh and since when were you one of the brightest stars?" Nathan hit back_

_"Touche" Brooke agreed, rolling onto her side_

_"Im not with Peyton anymore, I want to be with you" Nathan suddenly said, again shuffling closer to Brooke so that their bodies melted together. Brooke loved the way it felt, she had always imagined this, waking up with a guy who didn't want her to get out the house..but this was Peytons guy, her best friend..if she knew!_

_"Nathan..." Brooke started, not knowing what to say..she was completely torn_

_"Come on Brooke, give us a couple of weeks in secret and if we like we can come out" _

_"Sorry are we gay now?" Brooke giggled, and Nathan laughed _

_"You know what I mean..you up for it?" he asked, as she turned around and his eyes met her amber ones_

_Brooke ran through everything in her head..could she really do this to her best friend? But Peyton was all crushed out on Lucas anyway..that was the argument that one side of her head was displaying..Peyton had never said she liked Luke, but it was pretty obvious_

_"Arent you hung up on the girl you broke up with yesterday?" Brooke asked, and Nathan expertly brushed the hair out of her face_

_"If I got upset everytime me and Peyton broke up I would be in some depressed home or something.."Nathan started, not knowing exactly how to extend his sentence_

_"Im in then" Brooke grinned..she knew what she was doing could be wrong, but it felt right, and hey; what was wrong with her having some fun, she spent so much time propping up Peytons emotions that she had forgot what fun felt like._

_"Good" Nathan winked, and curled his arms around Brookes small waist, starting to kiss her neck and she smiled at the morning sunshine_

Yeah, she had had some good times with Nathan, some excellent times, some breathtaking times to say the least..but Nathan in high school; was Nathan the ass

_"Nathan you were quite clearly eyeing up my best friend!" Brooke smacked him in the arm, while he laughed_

_"Whats so funny!" she shouted, in frustration_

_"We did have history you know...why are you so upset?" he asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with his secret girlfriend_

_"Well you damaged your history when you went out with me..remember that Nathan, your going out with me!" Brooke was clearly upset_

_"Well as its secret I just want to make sure its still secret" Nathan shrugged_

_"Oh come on that is a cop out!" Brooke said, pushing him agaisnt the wall, she was in complete control, he looked at her with a confused expression_

_"Do you want this?" Brooke asked him, just inches from his face_

_"You know I want you" Nathan quickly said, leaning forward grabbing Brookes face and enticing her in a fierce kiss..he pulled her to him closely, starting to unravel the corset that she had on for the party they had just attended, she moaned as he deepened the kiss, knowing that the way to get Brooke onside was through his sexual ability, because he definitely did not have a way with words. He forcefully commanded Brooke towards the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt, and she climbed on top of him, her brunette locks tickling his face. Then she suddenly realised something, and sat up_

_"What?" Nathan said, a little bit pissed off_

_Brooke looked at him for a final time_

_"You said you want me, not the relationship" Brooke sighed, climbing out from between his legs and taking a blanket with her. She sat at the windowsill, eyeing up Nathan who was still in the bed_

_"I want you, I want the relationship, anything just come back here" Nathan frowned, and Brooke had to laugh_

_"You don't get it Nate..I don't want a relationship based on sex, thats the me im trying to get rid of" she said, scrunching up her features in frustration_

_"I thought we were no strings, secret?" Nathan asked, sitting up_

_"No Nathan, thats what you thought" She reminded him. It had been a good couple of weeks and he still hadn't suggested anything_

_"So what do you want?" Nathan asked, confused by all this annoying girl talk_

_"I want us to come out as a couple..offically" Brooke smiled, with a determined gleam in her eye_

_"You are kidding right?" Nathan hollowly laughed_

_"What?" _

_"Brooke this was only ever a secret thing" Nathan grinned, and looked at her disheartened expression_

_"Come on who are we kidding, theres Peyton, my dad.." Nathan started, looking at Brooke in a obvious disbelief_

_"Well thats it..tell all our friends or break up with me" Brooke said, trying not to come across as weak. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. If Nathan liked her as Brooke the girl, and not Brooke the body, he would take a risk for her, he would fight for her_

_"Fine, don't tell Peyton catch you later" Nathan slid on his shirt, and began buttoning it back up_

_"Is that all?" he asked, standing up from the bed, oblivious to the pain he caused_

_"Get out you ass" she darkly replied, opening her bedroom door_

_"Bye Brooke" he smiled, complete with a eyeroll _

_"Whatever" she responded, before going to sit in the middle of her bed..would anyone see past the temptation of having sex with her, would anyone see her for the girl, not the body?_

Brooke took another spoonful of ice cream and felt a bit downhearted. She knew that relationship meant alot more to her then it had to Nathan, if you could even call it a relationship. But the weeks it had last, it had been so exciting. Obviously it was physically incredible, and when you broke down the facade, the pillow talk with Nathan had been..nice.

Who had she been kidding.

_Nathan rolled over as he finally climaxed his sexual desires_

_"Thanks" he grinned at her, feeling completely satifisfied_

_"Do you wanna talk?" Brooke asked, sitting up with bedsheets wrapped around her_

_"No" Nathan shortly said, turning to his side and sleeping_

_"Thanks" Brooke mimicked_

She laughed at the memory. She hadn't found it funny then, but Nathan was such a ass back then it was almost funny to look back on. She sat thoughtfully, gathering all of her beliefs about Nathan. They had had a certain fire, a certain spark about them. They had enough chemistry to burn down the schools science lab, the store cupboard definitely knew that from the one time that Brooke was horny and had grabbed a delighted Nathan in a lunch hour for a session. She had felt so alive when she was with Nathan.


	3. Brucas? Ménage a trois?

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming!**

**And in answer to questions, nope I have absolutely no idea which pairings going to win this story, its up to you guys! Seems to be alot of Bray, Brathan and Brucas shippers around!**

**This next chapter is a Brucas chapter,I hope I did them justice because they are so popular!**

Brooke continued looking through the album, laughing at the shots of her and Peyton looking so much younger, they were in costumes, Brooke caked in make-up that her face simply could not take, them holding glasses of wine in their hands happily because they knew they werent allowed to drink it. Then she found one that she thought she had burnt in anger, but she hadn't. Her and Lucas Scott. Lucas was the first great love of her life.

She started to go after him just as Nathan and her split. Her initial idea was to piss off Nathan so he would try and win her back, because she had alot of strong feelings for Nathan, and he needed a shove, but then it became more then that. She fell for the way that Lucas was kind, loving, and listened to her. He was a gentleman. He bought her hot chocolates when she was cold, he warmed her up immediately with his smile, and she couldn't of felt more happy and secure. She even admitted it to Peyton "im really falling for him"

But it always was the quiet ones. Lucas had a car accident, and Brooke kept a bedside vigil, she promised the comatose Lucas that she would save him, she took his hand and kissed it every day, even through the awkwardness of Nathan and his new girlfriend Haley James visiting. She wasn't even hurt that Nathan had moved on, because she had too. That felt like a whole different chapter of her life.

Then Lucas dumped her. He told her that he didn't feel it was working. So she went round to his house, and he wasn't there. She looked at the open page on his computer screen, curiosity taking over the screaming voice in her head that was shouting "don't do it", It was Peytons webcam. Peyton and Lucas, sitting on her bed, arms wrapped around eachother, sharing a kiss. Then Brooke realised she had been well and truely chumped.

A year later, and Brooke had eventually moved on from her heartbreak. She had scolded Luke and Peyton, who broke up very quickly because of Peytons guilt. Then they made friends again.

Then Brooke realised a year later, that she was not over Lucas, and as many times as she threw herself at every male with a pulse, nothing would heel her feelings. Her and Lucas ended up reuniting. Igniting that spark with the realisation that this time, Lucas Scott actually loved her, and not her skinny-ass BFF.

She had some great times with Lucas. Although he made her feel insecure as hell sometimes, he also knew how to make her feel special, and loved.

_Brooke smiled as she opened her pimped out locker, it got her everytime. The happiness that exuded from her face was obvious to everyone around her. She was no longer that brainless slut with nothing to offer, she was the girl in the stable relationship with Lucas Scott. Some people may think that she was a idiot for taking him back, but she knew she wasn't. She had made him wait, she had made him build up trust first. And now there they were._

_She felt a pair of hands behind her, and softly said "Hey boyfriend" knowing that it could only be one person_

_"Hey pretty girl, how are you?" Lucas asked her, taking his gentle hands away from her eyes and wrapping them instead around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder affectionately_

_"Good, how you doing Mr Scott?" She replied, leaning her head against his. She knew the past couple of weeks had been really tough for him, with the way that Keith died, Jimmy Edwards died, and how he had to live with the memories of saving Peyton in this very school. But gradually he seemed to be doing better_

_"Feeling better then I have in a while , you all packed for Rachels this weekend?" Lucas stood up fully and faced his girlfriend, who winded her arms around his neck_

_"Ive got everything I need, mostly underwear" she smiled, with a coy wink_

_"Good to hear" Lucas smiled, leaning in and kissing Brooke, he could feel her smile agaisnt his lips as the bell rang, and they carried on kissing as the corridor was empty_

_"Gotta go to English now, but I love you" he said, kissing her cheek and walking off, leaving Brooke grinning to herself and wondering how to turn off the happy emotion._

_"Only you would choose Shakespere over a make-out session, my clever boy" Brooke whispered. This was the one thing she loved about Lucas. He didn't see her as Brooke the body, that was just added value to Brooke the girl._

Brooke sat up, smiling at the memory, wondering if she had ever properly turned her feelings off for the blonde Scott boy. The boy who broke her heart twice but also had given her some of the happiest days of her youth. She knew it wasn't all pimped out lockers and "I love you's" but who needed the bad memories. They had fire, they had drama. They fought alot, like that time in the rain, where they had stood making out for about a hour after the argument. She remembered Haley and Nathans second wedding, where the worst argument took place. She called it the worst because it was the time she had fully let her guard down, she had cried, she had told him everything that she usually kept to herself.

But after that, they had a simply stunning moment. She collapsed in his arms, and they shared a dance. Their eyes didn't connect, they just held eachother and simply prayed that things would start to work out for them. It was no secret that Brooke was insecure because of the way that Lucas was always darting around saving Peyton, but she had tried not to let that insecurity control her. To not let Peyton control her. That was working just fine until Peyton had revealed that she was still very much hung up on Lucas. She didn't know why she felt so riled up by it, even if Peyton was going after Lucas again, she knew that Luke loved her, she must of. She really loved him, and he loved her. But she also knew that he still very much loved Peyton, and he refused to say a word agaisnt her. What if the whole situation played out again before her eyes, and she got even more emotionally stamped on. She had given her all to Lucas this time, she had let him all the way in.

"I love you Luke" she frowned, stroking the picture fondly. This time she was looking at one from the wedding. She had insisted to Peyton that she kept it because she looked hot, but she knew deep down that this wasn't the case.

Peyton came into the room, and Brooke swore loudly, wheeling around and closing the photo album

"You looking at all your special friends again?" Peyton laughed, taking the album and looking with her

"So you have Nathan, Chase, Clay and Julian. Not bad , not bad" Peyton nudged her, and Brooke let out what she hoped was a convincing laugh. Her blonde best friend didn't know that Brooke was considering her scruffy husband in all of this.

"Hows it going with Luke?" she asked Peyton, and Peyton frowned

"Some days are better. He hasn't said he loves me in about a month" Peyton sighed, and Brooke rubbed her back

"People who are meant to be together always find their way" she reminded Peyton, and remembered the first time she had quoted this; to Lucas.

"Yeah, but me and Luke haven't properly had a conversation since.." Peyton started, trying to fight off the inevitable tears

"Its ok to cry you know..thats you and Lukes problem, your not letting your guards down, your just fighting eachother" Brooke sadly said, and Peyton looked up, her green eyes full of tears

"I never know what to say, I know I screwed up and Sawyer was so important to us" Peyton said to her knees, but Brooke knew she was crying

"Cot death happens Peyton, its not your fault, its not Lukes fault, but you owe it to Sawyer to stick this out, if shes looking down on you shes gonna want her hot mum and her hot dad having a hot marriage" Brooke said, smiling slightly at the last bit, in a massive battle with her feelings for Lucas still. But she had to be there for her best friend didn't she?

"But why did it happen to us Brooke..its like Haley said we always beat the odds so why didn't we get this?" Peyton asked, wide eyed

"I cant answer that Peyt, you just got to keep strong but let your guard down when you need to. Let Luke all the way in" Brooke shrugged

"He doesn't let me all the way in" Peyton replied, looking like a lost girl

"And thats the thing with Luke, unless you push him, he doesn't let anyone all the way in" Brooke smiled, and Peyton nodded her thanks to Brooke, who sat up smiling

"Im gonna go to bed ..sorry for being such a mess. I love you" Peyton kindly said, before exiting the room.

"Thats what he said" Brooke calmly said to herself, and carried on looking through the album.


	4. Brase? He loved her

**Thanks for EVERYTHING guys, loving the reviewing, lets get more and more in, I want as many opinions as I can get! I havent heard a Brase fan yet, this chapter is totally Brase! Keep commenting with who you like together because it will defo influence my decision alot! Like Brucas, I haven't really written Brase before, so I hope I do it justice for all of ya!**

* * *

The next set of photos was from her next relationship. Chase Adams. The guy she had let in after Lucas, the guy who was the hot virgin who she had personally deflowered. The guy who had surprised her with his arrival in New York City for her birthday, insisting that she couldn't spend it alone, the guy who had also moved upto New York for a while, just to be with the girl he loved

_Brooke walked out of the club. She was dressed up and ready to go, but she just felt sad being there on her own. Chase, Peyton, Luke, Haley and Nathan had all texted her, but nobody had come down. She had at least expected Peyton to make the effort, but she was probably too busy with Luke or someone. She just hated being in the big apple on her own birthday. She watched a dark haired stranger get out the limo, and the limo went past..she recognised the stranger..who at the moment seemed of recognised her, developed a huge cheesy grin, and was holding a big bunch of flowers_

_"Chase!" Brooke screamed, running across the road and hurtling herself at her boyfriend_

_"You didn't think I was going to leave you on your birthday did you?" he smiled, kissing her forehead while Brooke looked at him with wide eyes_

_"Whats on your mind beautiful?" he asked her, brushing a stray hair out of her eye_

_"You went to all this trouble, for me?" she almost asked herself_

_"I go anywhere for the girl I love" Chase said, with a small grin, and Brooke kissed him on the lips_

_"Same goes for you, boy I love" Brooke smiled, touching his arm_

_"So pilot boy, where do you wanna go?" Brooke scrunched up her face at him in a cute way_

_"I say we do something you like..so lets hit that club across the road, get some cocktails and champagne, and have a good time" Chase suggested, and held out his hand to Brooke, who took it gladly_

_"Im so glad your here, thank you Chase" she said, and he kissed her head again_

_"As I said, anywhere for the girl I love" he admitted, and they walked across the road, into the club..._

Brooke grinned like a nerd at the memory. She was so overjoyed with passion and emotion that Chase had come to see her on her birthday, and taken her out. It was such a lovely night, she had never felt more content then she did with Chase. No he didn't have the fire of Nathan or the passion of Lucas, but he had a certain sweetness about him, a rich quality. He looked after her, he was the only person to bother to see her on her own birthday. She always would have a special place in her heart for the boy who loved her. He even managed to be quite sweet when they broke up when she thought about it, she didn't agree at the time but she saw what he was trying to do. He was all around sweet, and he was like her when they started dating. He had trust issues, big ones. He had been cheated on aswell, he knew what it was like to be hurt by the ones he loved, first hand.

_"Brooke, this has been great but.." Chase started, and Brooke frowned, and took her head off of his chest, knowing that conversations starting with that never ended nicely_

_"But what?" Brooke looked at him_

_"I can't do this" Chase said, closing his eyes, it was almost as if he didn't want to say it either_

_"Can't do what?" Brooke asked, she didn't like Chases vacant expression, or his unwillingness to look her in the eye_

_"This..us" Chase admitted, and Brooke's eyes widened, this was completely out of the blue_

_"Why?" Brooke asked, trying not to sound angry or distressed, but she was, her heart was beating 20 to the dozen, was she being dumped_

_"Because im not standing in your way Brooke..your mums called 5 times this week saying your behind on your work and I can't be the guy who puts out your fire" Chase said, sounding as if he was doing something noble, but Brooke didn't see it this way, she just saw him as taking the fools way out_

_"What if I want you to "put my fire out"" Brooke answered, upset, crossing her arms and standing up to face him_

_"I can't be that guy Brooke, your too talented for that" Chase miserably said, standing up_

_"So what thats it just because my mum calls a couple of times your dumping me, your dumping us?" Brooke shouted, running her hands through her hair_

_"Can we not use the term dumping?" Chase cut in, and Brooke rolled her eyes_

_"Thats what it is when only one of the people in the relationship agrees to it!" Brooke smarted, she threw her hands up and sat on the bed_

_Chase crossed over to where Brooke was, and kissed her on the lips for the final time, it was a intense kiss, it was short but sweet, it had every emotion packed into it, then he kissed her on the forehead. Brooke grabbed his wrists_

_"Don't do this Chase, we can make this work" Brooke's eyes started to fill up with tears, much like Chase's himself_

_"Focus on your work Brooke, thats whats going to make you a household name" Chase grimaced_

_"I dont want to be a household name" Brooke moaned_

_"Im distracting you in the most important years of your life" Chase shut his eyes again, a tear slipping down his cheek_

_"No your not your being there and I want you here please don't do this" Brooke started, but she knew he would shut her down again as he did. _

_"I love you" he said, for a final time, before walking out of the room, and probably never coming back_

_Brooke sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was in a alien town, she didn't know anyone, and she had just been dumped by her only ally in the city. And thats why she spent her summer that year, sobbing into the blankets everyday in the mornings and the evenings, and spending any additional time working on designs. Chase Adams had broken her heart, but she had done the one thing he had commanded her to. She had focused on her work and become more and more famous as she climbed up the social ladder. She supposed that she could thank him for that._

Brooke almost felt sad at the mere memory of the break up with Chase. Although people didn't really perceive him as one of the great loves in her life, she did. And that break-up was one of the worst. Just for the pure fact it was so out of the blue. With Luke and Nate, she was in control, she knew things were coming to a end but she thought things with Chase were just beginning. She peered down at the picture once more, it was the two of them on her birthday, outside the limo that Chase had arranged to pick them up, after the clubbing. He had bought a digital camera, and he asked a set of equally drunk girls to take some pictures for him. The two of them posed for many pictures, but this one was special to her. She was looking up at him and he was smiling at the camera, a arm slung around Brooke's shoulders. Brooke was holding the flowers with a big grin, and she had never seen herself look so in love. Thats all she wanted. That feeling again.

* * *

_The next chapters gonna be a bit longer because I actually have to introduce Clay and make sure he seems like a important part of Brookes life, cause they haven't been together on the show so I have to build up a big story!_

_3_


	5. Bray? Lost in eachother

**This chapter is considerably longer because I had to introduce Clay into Brookes life and properly intergrate him! I know there are alot of Bray shippers here, including me so I hope I did a good job on them, because they are probably 2 of my all time favourite characters!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I want to get as many as I can, much love to everyone reviewing and don't forget to comment on the couple you like! x**

**

* * *

**

Clay. Clay Evans. The one face she thought she would never see again apart from in the photo she was looking at. The good looking blonde agent whose smile could fill up a empty room.

She remembered meeting him. It was about 2 years after Chase, and after her string of one night stands, and being linked to all these famous people in the tabliods

_Brooke sat at the bar of the club she was in, feeling as hellish and lonely as ever. She felt the presence of someone sitting next to her and cringed slightly, the boy was good looking and he probably had a girlfriend_

_"One drink for me.." started the guy, looking sideways at Brooke_

_"and whatever the gorgeous brunette next to me wants" he smiled, winking at Brooke who had come back to earth after zoning out_

_"Smooth..white wine please" she said, spinning around on her stool to meet the eyes of this guy. He had the most brilliant blue eyes, and spikey blonde hair._

_"Clay Evans" he said, offering his hand to her. She put her dainty hand onto his_

_"Brooke Davis" she whispered, and he looked at her again_

_"The Brooke Davis, star of the tabloids?" he teased, and Brooke raised her eyebrows_

_"Bold question gossip girl" she said with a cheeky grin. She didn't really mind being asked about the tabloids, she knew she had been linked to every guy she had shaken hands with in the past 2 years, even guys she had never met_

_Clay laughed; he had a nice smile..a really nice smile. Brooke tried not to look too interested, she wasn't playing easy with this guy, he seemed to be different from the others._

_Usually she could whisper "get your coat you've pulled" and offer them sex on a plate, but she wasn't in the mood for that tonight. She always had thought that guarding her heart and just being physical was the way to go after a horrific break-up, but she should of learned that it wasn't, just from after Lucas alone_

_"xoxo, you know you love me" Clay continued the joke, and paid the barman happily as he purchased their drinks, and slid the wine over to Brooke_

_"A white wine for a classy lady" he grinned, and Brooke laughed_

_"So how many more chat up lines you got?" she asked him, leaning forward on the bar_

_"As many as I need" he replied, leaning towards her_

_"Like what?" Brooke mouthed, their faces inches apart_

_"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together" he said, with a wink, somehow he sort of made the cheese-king line sound kind of sexy, adventurous_

_"I like that shirt, you know where it would look better?" Brooke asked him, in a whisper, and his face cracked into a smile_

_"Go on"_

_"On my bedroom...I mean mannequin" Brooke finished, silkily_

_"Nice" he admitted, clapping his hands at her_

_"So what brings a famous beauty to the bar?" Clay asked,_

_"So what brings a blonde beach boy to the bar?" Brooke replied_

_"I asked first" Clay smiled_

_"It would be in your best interest to answer first too" Brooke whispered into his ear_

_"Ive just moved out here and I have no friends, hows that for honest?" Clay answered, raising his drink, and nodding towards her_

_"Ive been here for years and still have no friends,hows that for loser?" Brooke retorted, raising her glass of wine and drinking it quickly_

_"How about we get out of here?" Clay got some keys out of his jacket_

_"So your expecting me to head off with a man ive known for ten minutes?" Brooke tilted her head to one side_

_"I know you will head off with a man you've known for ten minutes" Clay cheekily answered, complete with a cocky grin_

_Brooke put her arm around his neck as she got up, and went into kiss him, brushing her lips agaisnt his cheek as he sighed at the near miss_

_"One night only" she smiled, as he offered his arm to her, they moved outside_

_"So wheres the ride?" Brooke asked, expecting someone like Clay to have a driver, she had no idea what he did, but he looked like the type of boy who didn't go without._

_"Over here" he pointed to a motorbike, complete with 2 helmets and a excited expression from Clay_

_"A motorbike" Brooke said, pumping her fist with fake enthusiasm. But hey, she had wanted new, dangerous, adventure, excitement _

_"Want a adventure, jump on" He smiled, sounding like the slogan from a advertising campaign_

_"I guess I have no choice then" Brooke shrugged, jumping on behind Clay_

_"Ready to go then amber-eyes?" he asked, and Brooke placed her head on his shoulders_

_"Lets go then blue-eyed-boy" she whispered in the darkness, and Clay turned the engine on and they both left, Brooke held in her scream as her hair whipped back and she tightened her grip around Clays waist. She had never felt so free and alive before, the way Clay was zooming around, he must of known the place well. She smiled, this had been the best night in a while_

Brooke grinned at the thought of her and Clays first meeting, it had been a turning point for her in New York. She had a feeling this guy was going to make it that little bit easier, and maybe he could help her not spend most nights looking at photos of her and Chase, wondering why she was now out there alone.

Contrary to what they both believed, they didn't kiss or do anything else that night, they just talked. Brooke told him about her heartache over Chase, and Clay told Brooke about a girl named Sara who he almost married, until he caught her in his bedroom with his best friend. They talked all night before Clay dropped Brooke at the store, still in her clothes from the last night.

She would never forget the face on her mother when she saw her daughter 1. with smudged make-up and last nights clothes, and 2. with a stranger on a motorbike. They had exchanged numbers, and Clay had immediately told Brooke that he found her mother scary after the way that she looked at him. She remembered their first kiss

_"Another bar..I am such a cheap date" Brooke moaned, and Clay looked at her and rolled his eyes_

_"Bars are beautiful" He simply said_

_"Yes im sure you would of loved the strip club you wanted to attend" Brooke sarcastically replied_

_"You could of scouted for models" Clay innocently tried, sipping his drink to avoid putting his foot in it even more_

_"Ha!" Brooke laughed, and Clay looked at her_

_"You know perfectly well theres only one girl im interested in" He said, shuffling unconsciously closer to Brooke, who moved towards him aswell_

_"Yeah I get the feeling im only into one boy aswell" Brooke whispered,leaning on her stool_

_"Oh yeah? whats he like?" Clay had decided to play along with the game_

_"Well, hes kind of cocky, blue eyes, blonde spikey hair. Used to have a tan until he moved here..." She started, and looked at Clay's wide grin_

_"What about your girl?" She added on_

_"Well shes got gorgeous amber eyes, she wears heels to walk around the house..owns a clothing company..pretty hot.." Clay winked in Brooke's direction as he said this, as they both moved closer together_

_"She sounds nice" Brooke agreed, nodding at him_

_"Yeah so does your guy..sounds like a real catch" Clay grinned, and Brooke put two arms around his neck_

_"Its you" She simply said, and Clay twisted his arms around her waist_

_"Feelings mutual" Clay smiled, leaning in and kissing Brooke..it started off as a tender kiss, as both of them nervously smiled against eachothers mouths, but it soon became the intense, fierce, breathtaking kiss that they had both been dreaming of, as Brooke ran her hands through Clay's hair, and he twisted Brooke's shiny brown hair in his hands. They broke apart, after what felt like a eternity, breathing heavily_

_"Time to fetch the bike?" Clay suggested, and Brooke took his hand _

_"Try and stop me Evans" she coyly smiled, and they both ran out in a obvious excitement_

It had taken them a good 6 months to properly establish a relationship, before both of them had realised that their fears of relationships were hurting them. They were close, inseperable.

_"Hey , you are gonna love me!" Clay shouted, bursting through the door with a big smile. Brooke came out looking at him expectingly_

_"Why?" She questioned him_

_"Well, I totally got some more publicity for Clothes Over Bros" Clay flashed a smile, and showed Brooke a copy of Vogue..with COB designs on the cover, aswell as a small picture of her_

_She squealed, and ran into his arms_

_"How..what?" Brooke said, even though she wasn't facing him because of the large hug she was giving him_

_"Well as my career as a agent is starting out, I now have contacts" He said, and Brooke just knew that he had a very cocky grin placed on his face_

_"I love you for that" She excitedly said, punching his arm_

_"Way to get laid tonight blondie" She jumped on him, him catching his balance and catching her legs, walking towards the bedroom, hoping he didn't do something completely dorky by walking into the door and dropping her, because this was a great moment._

_Later, Brooke thoughtfully rested with the comfort of Clays chest rising and falling. She felt so wanted with Clay, but she also felt something different. She was almost scared._

_He wasn't horrible or anything, but she had become so involved with everything about him. She had allowed herself to get completely lost in him and his love, and let her barriers down, and it was not something she was used to, feeling attatched. She literally loved every minute with him, he was gorgeous, considerate, and he loved her._

_"I love you" she softly whispered to the figure next to her, and she suddenly felt a hand rubbing her back and tightening its grip around her, and a kiss placed on the top of her head_

_"I love you too Brooke..don't ever forget it" Clay had responded, and then they had both gone to sleep._

Brooke sighed at why she had ever let Clay go. She accepted full responsibility of the break up, she just felt too emotionally attatched, and she was so fearful that she would be dumped, that she had to be stupid, sabotage it and break up with him. She gave Clay her reasons and he tried to reason with her, he begged her, he said he was the same but it didn't matter to him. But Brooke had made up her mind, even though she didn't want to. He had battled his emotions not to cry but she saw it, and this made her even worse. The minute she had stepped outside the flat with her suitcase she had burst into hysterical tears, she had climbed into the cab and immediately called Peyton to tell her that her 2 year thing with Clay had ended

Peyton had said

"Honey why, you really loved him"

Brookes reply was

"Yeah, I loved him too much Peyton, and I didn't want to get hurt", she had heard Peyton's sigh from the other end of the phone

"Peyton do you wanna hear a crazy idea?" Brooke had sniffed

"Go for it, LAs pretty much dead for me constantly" Peyton sighed again, and Brooke lifted her head

"Come back to Tree Hill with me. We can get a house, I can set up a store over here its perfect" Brooke said, enthusiastically

"What about Clay?" Peyton asked, although she enjoyed the idea

"I cant deal with seeing him every day" Brooke sniffled, stray tears running down her face

"Meet you at the airport asap then " Peyton grinned, she didn't need to think about it

"Great...love you " Brooke ended the conversation, and began to cry heavily into her tissue again. She looked at her blackberry and at the wallpaper of her and Clay, arms wrapped around eachother..had she just thrown away something amazing to protect herself again, or had she thrown something amazing away in another act of self sabotage?

* * *

Brooke had thought it a mistake. She had loved Clay with all of her heart, and it had taken her the longest time to get over. She didn't even know she was over it, it was the most brutal break up she had ever experienced, the way she had watched the light leave his smile, the smile leave his face to be replaced by a grimace at the situation.

"Im sorry my blue-eyed boy" she stroked the photo of her and him lovingly, feeling all the more crappy. This night of memories was getting worse with each boy.

**BRULIAN NEXT, THEN NORMAL STORY TIME WITH THE BOYS TOGETHER**


	6. Brulian? Breaks and Break ups but love

**Thanks for all the comments guys, keep em going, trying to get as much feedback as humanly possible! Love all you different shippers! We got Brucas, Bray in the main, so keep going if your a sneaky Brulian/Brase/Brathan fans out there come out from hiding and get behind your couples!**

**This one is in fact a Brulian chapter, the last flashback, and then the next ones going to be a minor flashback to that night at Tric that got her thinking, and alot of realtime aswell! :) Loving writing this story as its a new angle, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Brooke tried not to focus too much on her break up with Clay, it was completely her fault, she knew it, and she had her own type of clousure. Even with her reluctance to delete his number from her phone and his picture.

The next photo was Julian, her and Sam. Everyone looked so happy in the picture.

When she looked at Julian all she was filled with was hurt. She had put the breaks on, but he had broken up with her, over Alex.

Well, that wasn't true, she had said she wanted some time on her own,and that was because of Alex. It wasn't because she thought he would cheat, she knew he would never, it was the fact that she felt like she was with Lucas again. She felt like she was in love with the boy who liked her, but loved another girl. She saw the way he looked at Alex in the hospital, with his big brown eyes filled with remorse, and she just needed to have her time to figure things out, talk to her girlfriends. She was not going to make the same mistake she had made with Clay.

The photo with Sam was when they had first got together; the first part of the relationship was short but sweet, and every friend of hers could tell that she was falling for this guy. Peyton was the only one that knew about Clay, Brooke had tried to shut all the memories of him out. Out of sight, out of mind.

She laughed at the vulgar way Sam had referred to Brookes evergrowing crush "his junks gonna be meeting with your lady business" and wondered if she was that clique. Did everyone think that everytime a hot guy looked at her she would jump? Well, in Julians case she did jump, she had tried to talk her way out of it in her head, but had failed as soon as he walked more closely to her, and feeling more confident with the class of wine, she had gone with it.

She had remembered talking to Peyton about it, and Sam making her ever-so-witty comments

_"Peyton hes your ex, why aren't you mad?" Brooke asked, wondering why she wasnt receiving a slap in the fact or a egg on her door, like what she had done to Peyton_

_"Honey, I married your ex, I guess we either have the same taste or like sharing" Peyton grinned, and Sam looked around from the sofa_

_"You were with Lucas?" Sams eyes widened, and Brooke groaned_

_"So long ago" snapped Brooke, and Sam laughed_

_"Thats juicy" she sarcastically replied, and Brooke rolled her eyes_

_"You really like him, and you haven't had fun since, y'know" Peyton smiled, trying to refrain from mentioning Clay; it had been a year, but it was still all too raw to bring up, it was something that had never resolved itself properly in Brookes mind_

_"Yeah but I don't want to get in too deep" Brooke sighed. Every man she had given her heart to either she had messed up or he had. And she didn't want to have to heal a broken heart again_

_"Keep it no strings then, not every relationship has to be all soul and heart" Peyton reminded her best friend_

_"Coming from you" Brooke raised her eyebrows and grinned_

_"Im just emotional.." Peyton started babbling_

_"Total emo, look at the rock and roll t-shirts in the pictures" Sam added in, and Peyton laughed_

_"See" _

_"I'll give it a go" Brooke said, smiling to herself, she could totally make casual work_

_

* * *

_So Lukes wedding had passed, Sawyer was safely born and Peyton safely recovered, and she was still miserable. Why? Because she had let herself fall in damn love again. With Julian Baker, the movie producer who she had promised she would keep casual. It was hard to do when he admitted he loved her, and she didn't think she could say it back. But now she could, and he had gone off to LA and she was sitting on her shop floor, wondering what the hell she had done to mess things up with a guy again.

And then, she had gone and told Julian under Bitchtorias instruction, who she was now going to promote to being Victoria again, after growing slightly closer to her mother, she didn't think she was a vile bitch anymore, so that was a result. She had remembered the conversation in Julian's hotel room, just after they had made up

_"What made you change your mind?" Julian asked her, stroking her hair_

_"My mother funnily enough" Brooke scoffed, and Julian beamed at the dark ceiling_

_"I wont hurt you Brooke, not like Lucas did" Julian smiled at her, and she nuzzled into his chest. She had let him believe that she was still heartbroken over Lucas, instead of telling him the whole Clay story. It was easier, and for everyone around her, alot more believable. Even Haley didn't think she was over Lucas! _

_"I know you wont, thats why I found you again" Brooke put a arm around his waist, and Julian looked at the content look on her face, knowing that he was lucky_

_"Opening your heart doesn't have to always be so bad" Julian quipped_

_"What films that from" Brooke sarcastically said_

_"My life, its starring Julian Baker and Brooke Davis" Julian laughed at his own cheesy line_

_"You need some more cheddar in that" Brooke retorted, and Julian playfully tickled her_

_"..I DO NOT LIKE BEING TICKLED" she squealed, writhing around hoping he would stop soon, but he carried on as she put her knees to her chest in surrender_

_Julian climbed on top of her and gave her a gentle kiss_

_"I love you Brooke Davis" _

_"I love you too Julian Baker" she grinned, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down_

She was so happy with Julian, things had moved on well in the past year. She had him moving to tree hill, he was happy, she was happy, everyone was happy. And then she came along.

Alex Dupree.

She was a nightmare, a bitch, and as soon as she saw Julian she picked on Brooke's weak spot, but Brooke was not worried at all. Until he started helping her. Until he read her script and liked it, and suddenly they were butt buddies. This, paired along with the left out fact that Alex had stripped to Julian, brought home some of Brooke's previous insecurities. Everytime she was gone, Alex was there, it was like a pattern, she was filming a movie, she was at the partys, she hung with their friends, she draped herself over Julian with no care in the world, she even dragged Millie down.

And then, Alex committed suicide...well she didn't, but she tried, and Julian found her. Julian knew he was the only one who cared for her, and he vowed to help her. Brooke didn't want him not to help her, she just didn't want Alex relying on Julian and becoming that part of her life that she could not get rid of. All Julian seemed to do was save people, he got together with her when she was vulnerable, and Peyton when she was vulnerable, what if that was him, he went for the weak girls, made them strong and happy, then carried on to find another one?

Her and Julian were taking a break, and she hated taking breaks, but she never wanted it to be a break up. She just needed to figure out her life, where she stood, where she stood with Julian, instead of being fearful about what would happen next. She didn't want to slowly derail everything they had, just because of her hatred of Alex.

Even on their break, Alex was everywhere. She was like a plaster that never came off, and one night in Tric, her and Julian had the talk.

The awkward break talk, the talk where Brooke was angry about Alex, and then Julian exploded with a whole speech about Brooke being insecure, and needing to work on herself..so he broke up with her there and then, and Brooke realised there and then that she needed to stop screwing up her best chances at being happy. Julian was so perfect, he was sensitive, supportive, sincere, perceptive, and thats why he was helping Alex. But all she could see was the guy who was maybe in love with Alex, chasing her like a lost dog. But maybe she was making things up, making things look worse to sabotage herself again, it wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

Brooke closed the photo album and yawned, knowing she needed to go to bed. The guys in Tric had been bordering on stupid, they didn't even sound like them, they were just protecting their own egos and annoying eachother

_Sitting at TRIC with Peyton and Haley used to be the favourite pastime, but now it was awkward._

_She sighed at the fact that Clay had gone to get a drink from Chase, this was never going to end well, Brooke watched Clay intently_

_"Whats your name then?" Clay found himself asking, as he quickly deposited a part of the "brainblaster" back into the cup with the straw_

_"Chase, you?" Chase asked, with that trademark sweetness about him that had made Brooke fall for him so hard_

_"Clay" Clay tried, smiling. Brooke prayed that it hadn't dawned on him, but then they both caught her looking_

_"Oh crap" Brooke muttered under her breath_

_"Oh the Chase, your famous" Clay smarted, and Chase looked at him with a vacant expression_

_"And your Clay; oh wait thats not a real name" Chase said innocently_

_"And Chase is, come on dude your kidding yourself" Clay looked at him_

_"So Brookes conquest after me huh? Probably would explain the dislike on your face" Chase quietly said, but Brooke still picked it up_

_"I don't like the word conquest" muttered Clay_

_"I don't liked the word dumped" Chase hit back_

_"You did it though didn't you" Clay yawned_

_"Better then being dumped I guess..you experienced that didn't you" Chase snarkily said, and Clay stood up, his chair screeching back_

_"What was that?" Clay asked, and Nathan immediately grabbed him_

_"Damn it Clay do you have to have some sort of weirdness with everyone here?" Nathan asked him, and put a hand on his back_

_"Come on" Nathan led him away, as if he was Clay's dad. Clay shot a awkward look back at Brooke, and Brooke closed her eyes and sighed..and then she saw Julian and Lucas_

_"So why did you break up with Brooke?" Lucas said, and Brooke cringed and turned away, they were only a couple of seats down_

_"Thats between me and her" Julian said, looking daggers at Lucas_

_"Well shes one of my friends and shes upset" Lucas said, pretending this was about protecting Brooke, but he was just finding out if they were over for good_

_"Oh so your playing mr protector man now..should of done that some time ago" Julian said, snidely_

_"If your refering to ages ago at least Im not still making mistakes now" Lucas tilted his head to one side with a frown_

_"You were a ass to Brooke, you cheated with Peyton and now your being a ass to Peyton, score" Julian rolled his eyes at Lucas, and stood up_

_"That was ages ago" Lucas defended his actions, well tried to_

_"Your still a ass though, and as far as I know your still acting like a lemon-face to Peyton" Julian responded, and started walking off, while Lucas tried to stew and stop being annoyed. He was doing this through gritted teeth._


	7. BDavis we have a problem

**Thanks for the awesome response guys, it is finally the start of the real-time, maybe with a few flashbacks! Keep commenting :D**

* * *

Today was the day of Jamies birthday party. At the Scotts house. She tried to look forward to things for her young godsons sake, but she knew that Clay would be there, certainly Lucas and Nathan, and possibly Julian aswell, so it could easily just become very awkward.

Peyton came out of her room

"Hey, you seen Luke?" she asked, yawning and looking like she hadn't slept at all

"Nope" Brooke shrugged, and looked at her best friends worried expression

"Hes probably just gone to see Hales or something, come on lets get dressed and go wish J-Man a happy birthday, ok?" Brooke instructed, she was used to directing Peyton when she was in one of these states. She picked up a dress that had been hanging in a doorway and flung it at Peyton

"Get this on your skinny ass after your shower, it'll be just right" Brooke said with a smile, and Peyton gave her a nod which Brooke knew to say "I understand", and walked off to the bathroom without a word.

Brooke ate her breakfast grumpily, ignoring her phone that was buzzing with calls from the press, still asking about how "Jalex" was affecting her. Like they were even going out yet and even if they were why would they have such a lame couple name!

She scrolled through the phone, she had received a new text from Julian

_"Hope the press aren't giving you too much bother, none of its true, you going to be at J-mans? xx" _

Brooke smiled at their mutual reference to Jamie as "J-Man" before closing the phone. She didn't have the energy to reply. Then suddenly Luke stumbled through the door, looking very much like he had slept outside the house or something

Brooke quietly rushed towards him

"Luke where were you last night, worried sick!" She looked at him, willing him to tell her the truth

"You want the truth Brooke, I went to TRIC last night and got hammered because I had a bad day.." Lucas said, sounding drunk still

"Damn it Luke why today do you choose to rebel!" Brooke sighed, sitting him down on the sofa with all of her force, and making him a cup of coffee, stirring it around, watching him with such a strain on his face.

She sat down next to him and smiled, trying to give him the recognition of a friendly face

"You don't need to tell me im wrong I know" Lucas said in a mocking tone, and Brooke punched his arm

"Luke, stop being a ass, its me. I know your hurting but just let Peyton in alright?" She told him, waiting to see if he had taken it in

"I don't want to let Peyton in" Lucas said simply

"So your just going to let Peyton hurt?" Brooke probed

"I lost my baby Brooke, not my brains" Lucas said harshly, and Brooke turned around, realising that this was going to be a loosing battle

"I-Im sorry" Lucas stuttered, and Brooke was stunned to turn back around and see his eyes swimming with tears; "it hurts" he simply said, and she knew nothing else to help him, Lucas never liked talking very much, he usually talked in a form of his art, his books, so she leaned over and curled her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug. She felt him relax into her, and wrap his arms around her back

"I know" she soothed him, rubbing his back and secretly loving the way it felt to share a proper hug with the gentle Scott boy.

"I love you" Lucas said, and Brooke smiled, then quickly wiped the grin off of her face..he was her BFF's husband and he was drunk.

"You love Luke, im your past" Brooke reminded him, with a small laugh

"Ive always loved you too" Lucas muttered into her shoulder

"Steady on buddy" Brooke replied, with a laugh. her arms still wrapped around Luke, her head on his shoulder

"Its you.." he trailed off, and fell into a snooze on Brookes shoulder

"Don't say it" she said, shutting her eyes, and letting him go, so she could place him on the sofa

* * *

She was now drying her hair, and was wondering what was going to happen today. She couldn't believe that everyone was going to be there. What if there was another fight between Julian and Lucas? What if Clay got smart to Julian. She remembered the day she had seen Clay again, it was the biggest shock of her life

_"Brooke, I want you to meet my sister" Haley had smiled, walking Brooke through the door of her house_

_"Which one?" Brooke laughed, knowing full well how big Haleys family was_

_"My older sister Quinn, OH and by the way Nates new agent slash best friends slash new part of the family is here aswell" Haley had added, and Peyton had nudged Brooke_

_"Is he hot? Brooke needs a new..companion" Peyton had giggled, and Brooke raised her eyebrows at Haley_

_"If I was shopping, I would buy" Haley simply replied, and Peyton cackled as Brooke sighed, and Haley led them both to the living room, where the 2 figures were. Brooke saw the girl, who was clearly Haleys sister even from the back, the cascading brown hair, the thin frame. She looked at the boy, blonde spikey hair and very muscular, then they both turned around_

_"Brooke, Peyton, this is my sister Quinn and the guy who got us here, Clay Evans" Haley had grinned, not sensing any tension between the blonde-haired agent and Brooke, who were now looking at eachother in shock, thinking they would never of seen one another again_

_Brooke quickly tried to recover and went over to acquaint herself with Quinn, she didn't want to tell Haley about Clay. Then Peyton came over to Quinn and Brooke offered her hand to Clay, feeling electric as he took it and shook, kindly_

_"Clay Evans" he said, with a voice full of hurt but a willingness to play the game, he clearly hadn't informed Nathan about Brooke either_

_"Brooke Davis" she sadly replied, shaking his hand limply then removing it as if it were on fire_

_She had made excuses to leave about a hour later, saying something about being ill, and Peyton had got in the car with her and decided this was the time to get something out_

_"Brooke what was with you in there, you were fine until you saw Quinn and Clay then you totally werided out" Peyton frowned, plugging her seat belt in_

_"Think about it" Brooke replied, frustrated with the whole thing_

_"Clay..wait he wasn't your Clay?" Peyton suddenly said, with a tone of shock in her voice, she had put the puzzle together_

_"He was my Clay. The one I abandoned in New York and never thought I would have to see again, and now hes Nathan and Haleys new best friend" Brooke breathed in heavily, and Peyton gasped_

_"Oh" she had simply said_

_"Oh" Brooke mocked her, throwing her head against the head rest and wondering what the hell to do next_

* * *

She banged hollowly on the Scott's door, on her own. Peyton had stayed at the house, she was insisting on helping Lucas sober up, then she said they would both appear. She tried to wipe the memory of Lucas from her mind as Haley opened the door

"Brooke thank god" Haley exclaimed, looking as if she was going crazy

Brooke walked in with a bemused look at her friends face, as they both walked into the kitchen

"Whats wrong Hales?" Brooke asked, knowing that she was obviously stressed

"Nathans here acting all daddy-cool, Jamie wants him to move back in, Clay and Julian are just awkwardly sitting next to eachother..this is a disaster...why can't they be friends?" Haley asked, feeling as if her head was going to explode

"Hales, Relax. This day with Nate was always going to be difficult, Jamies just a kid..and ermm..." Brooke started..and then realised she needed to distract Haley "I know why Clay wont be friends with Julian" Brooke admitted, knowing that only she and Clay and Peyton knew about the two of them, Julian didn't even, but Clay knew about Julian.

"Why?" Haley asked, distracted immediately

"I had a thing with Clay" Brooke slowly sighed

"What? When?" Haley asked, shocked

"In New York, we lived together for a year and a half, were together for 2 years" Brooke rushed out, and Haley's mouth went in a wide "O"

"Did you love eachother?" Haley asked, wondering why the hel her friend hadn't told her this before

"Yeah..a bit too much. Thats why I left him" Brooke quickly explained, and Haley nodded

"Oh" Haley simply replied

"Oh indeed" Brooke cringed, and Haley sighed

"Who knows about you and Clay then?"

"Me, him, you, Peyton" Brooke counted on her fingers

"So he wont want to be friends with Julian because he knows about you two?" Haley suddenly said, as if she was onto something

"Exactly" Brooke smiled, nodding her head, and Haley poked her head out

"JULLIANNN CAN I HAVE SOME HELP" Haley shouted, giving Brooke a wink "problem solved, go hang out with Clay, I figured it would be less awkward" Haley smiled, and Brooke laughed at Haleys quick decision making, and gave Julian a quick nod as he walked in, and she walked out but ended up crashing into Nathan..

* * *

"Nate, hi" Brooke said awkwardly

"How you been doing?" Nathan asked, steadying her with his arms

"Great..unlike you obviously" She laughed at his unshaven face

"I think the unshaven looks quite sexy.."Nathan started, and Brooke giggled and touched it

"Oh..yeah I can see it..the tramp looks suiting you well Nate!" she laughed, and Nathan leaned over and tickled her, and they both indulged in a war of tickling, then Clay walked in

"Sorry to.. interrupt, where are the beers?" Clay asked, looking a bit sheepish

"Fridge buddy" Nathan said, and after Clay had gone, very quickly, Brooke could of swore he almost ran, Nathan quickly grabbed Brookes elbow and dragged her until they were in the next room

"So.." he smiled, and Brooke looked at his unshaven face once again, it did look kind of sexy

"So.." she repeated

"Can I take you out sometime?" Nathan asked

"Nathan, your in your wifes home with your sons birthday party and your asking Haleys best friend out..really?" Brooke asked, looking shocked

"I know its not the best of timing..or the best..house, or anything.." Nathan said, laughing slightly at how bad he was at this

"Nathan, this is completely out of the blue!" Brooke threw her hands up into the air

"I know Brooke but I just want to.." Nathan begun, but Brooke wasn't having it

"Forget this conversation ever happened Nate" Brooke said, starting to walk out, but Nathan, despite knowing how wrong this is, spun Brooke around and kissed her, Brooke winded her arms around his neck, she had never been able to resist Nathan Scott, especially when he had her pushed up a wall, she couldn't really get out. She didn't know why she kept kissing him, she knew it was wrong, so wrong on so many levels, she was betraying so many people, but at the time it felt so nice.

But they didn't realise, that they had a audience..but who?


	8. Baley's risked?

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals, and this chapters gonna hopefully not disappoint you! And trust me, im not biased towards/against a couple! I have my personal favourites, and this may reflect in how well I write them in terms of knowing the characters, but its all about who you guys think works best!  
**

"Erm..wow..anyway..your not breaking apart to see who this is so its probably a really good kiss. A bit tacky Nate, in your ex's home, but if Brooke's happy I guess I am too. whatever bye" Julian stuttered..hovering into the doorway and looking upset. He walked back into the kitchen trying to shake the image of the woman he loved kissing another man out of his head

"Everything ok?" Haley asked him, looking worried at the blank expression Julian had etched on his face

"Yeah, yeah fine" Julian shakily answered, and Haley sighed at him

"Its a tough day for me too..its probably Brooke right?" Haley asked, but she did not know the half of it. What was Julian going to do? He wanted to confide in Haley, but it would hurt her, and he liked Haley, he did not want to be the guy that broke her heart. He had heard about Brooke and Nathan in highschool but he thought thats where they had left it. Turns out they were still homewrecking idiots. And Brooke betraying another best friend for the same guy..wow.

Was he going to tell Haley?

* * *

"Oh my god Nathan that was totally Julian" Brooke winced, pacing up and down the room and trying to wipe off the lipstick smudged around her face, she cringed at what she had just done. Why did she always have to give in to Nathan.

"How do you know you were still kissing me!" Nathan argued, hoping it wasn't his ex. He didn't really hear whoever spoke, he was just so engrossed in the kiss

"It was, I heard him talking, stuttering, all that Julian type stuff. and for the record I only stayed kissing you because I didn't want to face him right now!" Brooke angrily replied, poking Nathan in the chest

"It takes two Brooke" Nathan reminded her

"Yes, but it takes one to push me up against a wall and not let me go" she cringed again. She had kissed Nathan, Haleys ex. Ex's were not on limits, not since she had done it to Peyton, not since highschool. And now here she was completely being a hypocrite. And Julian, the worst person to see. What if he told Clay, or if Lucas had turned up and Julian had told him? They weren't all exactly friends but Brooke knew what Julian was like when he was upset..wait.

"He was cooking with Haley, what if hes gone back!" Brooke panicked

"So what your gonna run in there and look suspicious?" Nathan asked

"Instead of being a ass, maybe" Brooke started pacing again

"This is awful I need P-Sawyer" Brooke moaned, and starting rifling through her BBM contacts trying to find Peyton

_BrookeD: PEYTON COME NOW SERIOUS __EMERGENCY_

Within seconds her phone flashed with a reply

_Peyton: You cant of slept with someone already its JAMIE'S party!_

_BrookeD: Hilarious P, but its worse then that_

_Peyton: Okok, on my way, Luke seems to be in a sober enough mood, see ya in a bit B, and don't worry, It can't be that bad_

"So what you told her in a text?" Nathan asked..girls were so screwed up

"No I told her to come over here; why don't you ease your conscience and tell and friend and get some advice from someone who isn't a big headed jack-ass?" Brooke said, she wondered why Nathan was so calm about this

"Fine, I'll go talk to Clay" Nathan decided, going to set off..but Brooke could not let that happen, anyone but Clay or Julian or Chase or Lucas, or whoever else was on her long list of conquests

"I meant someone who doesn't know us!" Brooke hissed

"God your such a girl..all saying one thing one minute and one thing the next" A baffled Nathan complained, and walked out the room

"I like you ok; just accept it and be with me, or accept it and move on, whatever" Nathan said. He sounded more like the old Nathan then ever, his attitude, his appearance, his rough way of handling her. But that had always been the beauty of Nathan. Maybe that was why she secretly thought that when he was with Haley he became soppy and boring..

* * *

Peyton came through the door with Lucas, who looked pretty crisp compared to earlier

"Peyton, Luke..thank god!" Brooke sighed, rushing over and taking them both in a one armed hug. She had sort of forgotten what happened with Luke earlier, but when they pulled apart, the gaze between them clearly defined the fact that Lucas didn't. Brooke felt trapped as she walked away from Lucas, every male in the room had been a part of her life and now she couldn't talk to any of them without feeling something. Or kissing them

She sat down beside Clay; he wasn't likely to say anything because nobody knew about them

"So..hows life since you err..left?" he asked, awkwardly, and Brooke shuffled her feet together..they hadn't really had a proper conversation since they had saw eachother again

"Its had its ups and downs..you" She asked, wondering what the hell he was going to say

"Yeah..same" he said,and he looked at her again..the room was pretty empty

"Im gonna" Brooke pointed towards Peyton, and Clay nodded towards Nathan and they parted. It was so awkward now

* * *

"Its hard seeing her with other people" Julian continued..he was having a bit of a moment talking about Brooke to a emphatic Haley, who looked at him sorrowfully

"Im going to hate it when Nathan starts..playing the field..or the court so to speak" she chuckled, and Julian laughed with her

"What do you do when you know something that will really hurt everyone, but you think they need to know?" Julian suddenly asked. He felt comfortable with Haley, she knew what he was going through. Ok his situation was slightly less serious then hers

"You need to..." Haley started, but she received a text..it was from Peyton..why would she text if they were together in the same house

She read it

"_B-DAVIS HAVING A CRISIS COME TO THE LOUNGE QUICK X" _

"Julian im gonna have to run, I'll catch you in about half an hour though yeah? Peyton just has a problem that I need to sort out" Haley smiled, and Julian nodded and followed her out of the room

* * *

"Peyton this is bad" a distressed Brooke moaned, and Peyton looked at her

"Cmon Brooke, im your best friend, BFF remember? I don't judge you when the rest of the world does!" Peyton reassured her, rubbing her shoulder

"Peyton even your going to hate me; this is the worst thing ive done since..I don't know" Brooke eyes started with tears..why did she always act on the impulse with Nathan, all the damn time! It just got her in trouble

"Brooke, how many more times, say it and I'll listen, even if you ran over Chester or something" Peyton joked, and Brooke smiled through her tears

"Peyton Nathan kissed me today..and I responded..then Julian saw.." Brooke quickly blurted out, and then she recoiled at shock at the figure in the doorway

"You did what?" Haley had been standing in the doorway the whole time, and Peyton closed her eyes. If only Brooke had told her that before, so she didn't send the stupid text!


	9. Brooke vs everyone

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep going! Massive showdowns in this one, we have Haley/Brooke, Brooke/Clay confrontation..etc!**

xx

* * *

"Haley.." Brooke started, sighing

"This is my sons party, him and his friends are out playing in the garden, while your sneaking around with my husband! Brooke!" Haley was more then fuming...

"It didn't happen like that" Brooke started

"Well how did it happen Brooke..you [i]responded[/i] right?"

"You listened at the wrong moment.." Brooke sighed again..this was all wrong

"No Brooke, whatever way you put it, GOING OFF WITH MY HUSBAND IN MY HOUSE IS WRONG" Haley shouted...

"Haley I know it was bad!" Brooke started

"Well clearly not" Haley sniped

"Im sorry" Brooke tried again

"I don't care, your a slut" Haley angrily spat

Brooke was shocked..Haley had never said that..she was angry!

* * *

All the guys heard the commotion, and made their way over to where Haley was; Luke stood behind Haley

"Whats wrong?" he asked her, rubbing her shoulders

"Don't say it like that Luke...like im some crazy woman needing the comforting..trust me I have a reason!" Haley snapped

Nathan looked at Brooke, and Brooke shook her head, Julian also shook his head..he knew what Haley had heard..he stood next to Clay, who still didn't understand what was going on, him and Lucas were in the dark, and both looking very confused

"Hey Brooke, why don't you explain to Luke?" a angry Haley asked

"Haley.." Brooke tried again, she did not want this broadcast, especially in front of this audience

"Don't Haley me Brooke..don't even speak to me" Haley looked at her in disgust

"It cant be that bad?" Clay offered, looking at the upset expression on Brooke's face

"Ok Clay, how would you like it if you were married, split up with the wife, and literally weeks later Nathan's sneaking around your house with her.." Haley snapped, and then realised that Clay was Brooke's ex, which would mean even more consequences for Brooke and Nathan..Haley knew by the way that his facial expression had changed that he had got it

"Brooke.." Clay started, looking a bit pale

Brooke remained silent

"Nathan, really..wow" he finished, and dug around in his pocket, turned on his heel and left, muttering something like "im done"

"Clay come on!" Brooke shouted, but she heard the door slam, she needed to explain, but nobody knew about them. Thats probably why everybody was now shooting her a "why do you care about him.." expression

"Haley..I can understand you taking it out on me, but you don't have to publicize it here..in front of my friends" Brooke started

"Friends? Who in this room has actually been your friend Brooke..slept with Luke, slept with Nate, slept with Julian, slept with Clay, oh yeah the cat is out the bag on that one, and now your bored so your going after Nathan again.." Haley tore into Brooke..it was out of character, but how dare she go after Nathan again?

"You slept with Clay?" Nathan asked; fair enough Clay didn't know their history..but Brooke..

"Nathan.." Brooke started; why was everyone getting involved, she just wanted to talk to Haley

"Dammit Brooke do you have to sleep with everyone?" Nathan asked, storming away, but Haley shoved him. Brooke just felt very violated by this comment..like Nathan could really talk at all in that sense. She didn't sleep with everyone, the guys in her life now she had all had a steady relationship with..

"What was that for?" he asked, looking annoyed

"You really cannot act innocent. You came onto her..in our home..at our sons birthday party..your a idiot" Haley pushed him again

"Oh leave it Haley I saw you cosying upto Julian in the kitchen!" Nathan rudely said, wanting to not look bad but failing, he hated looking like the idiot. And he had jealously watched Haley and Julian having a blast earlier, cooking, preparing dips together , stuff they never did.

"Not everyone has to be conducting illicit affairs around the house Nathan; Haley and I are friends" Julian smirked, and Nathan narrowed his eyes at him,and tensed his muscles. Lucas held him back a little. He knew Julian was a snide ass with a annoying smirk, but Nathan hitting him was going to do Nate no favours. He wasn't on any sides, but Nathan was his brother, and seeing as he had screwed over the people closest to him (Haley,Jamie,Clay) he was going to need alot of support

"So your trying to justify it?" Haley asked, directly to Nathan, ignoring the comment about Julian, feeling that there was no need to deny it;Nathan shut his eyes, trying to shut out the disgust etched on his wifes face

"No Haley..please can we just talk.."Brooke asked of her

"No" Haley sniffed, this was too much for her now, she had to go, she walked off and Julian followed her

"Nice going B-Davis" Lucas snarled, looking at all the destruction she had caused. And also the fact he was jealous

"Oh Luke what has this got to do with you, you can't even treat your wife nicely" Brooke retorted..she was not in the mood for Luke to be going round like a hypocrite, after that public showdown

"Leave Peyton out of this" Lucas warned her

"Or what Luke, you'll huff and puff and burn my house down..or just go out drinking?" Brooke questioned him nastily..Lucas could not judge her with some of the stunts that he had pulled..at the moment it seemed that they were pressing the self-destruct button together

"So you and Clay huh?" Lucas asked, waving off this comment, and focusing more on his jealously..he shouldn't be jealous, but he was. This must of been after him. What had Clay got that he hadn't, they were basically the same. But she should not be thinking about this, not about Brooke.

"We were together in New York..it wasn't an affair..we were together for two years" snarled Brooke, before anyone else could tell her off; she wanted to chase Haley, but she knew Julian was going to start on her aswell.

"And you decided not to tell me that? You realise I screwed over my best friend without knowing?" Nathan had reappeared, taking some strange moral-high ground. He was a bit more relaxed due to the fact that Brooke seemed to be getting the blame. It was like everyone said, girls got slated and guys got rated.

"Nathan you screwed over your ex-wife and my best friend, you would of done it anyway" Brooke rolled her eyes at him, Nathan had lost his sense of loyalty as soon as he kissed her

"No..if I'd known you were the "one in new york" that Clay was still hung up on, I wouldn't of"Nathan started, realising he was definitely going to have to go and make a apology

"It was wrong Nathan, don't blame me, and Clay is not hung up on me, its been ages" Brooke stormed past him, trying to find Haley, and trying to push past the memories of the shocked expressions on Julian and Clay's faces. Julian didn't know about Clay, so now he was going to think she was deceitful. One hidden relationship being revealed was causing such friction..it was in the past!

* * *

Haley was in the kitchen, and Julian was questioning her about the new information, it was sort of good for Haley, distracting her sligtly

"Brooke and Clay?" he asked; was no male in tree hill free of the Brooke Davis charm?

"They had a relationship in new york..of course Brooke would become one with his best friend Nathan." Haley said in a dull monotone

Brooke knocked on the door, hearing this and feeling disheartened..Haley knew she wasn't like that.

"Julian, can I talk to Haley?" she asked

"Is that a good idea?" he asked her

"Yes" Brooke simply answered

"Im in the other room if you need me Hales" Julian smiled, patting her on the arm

"Julian.."Brooke said again,and he wheeled around and gave her a annoyed glare

"What?" He snapped

"Can I talk to you soon?" she asked, she was trying

"Whatever" he walked out of the room, looking at Haley.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut, the argument began

"Why Brooke.." Haley began

"It happened, he came onto me and I was stupid, I know Haley!" Brooke knew she was going to have to grovel

"Do you seriously know though..the amount of people you managed to upset?" Haley asked, her face and eyes red from fury

"Im sorry" Brooke started to sniff and a tear slipped down her cheek

"Too late Brooke" Haley snarled

"Come on Hales, your my best friend" Brooke wetly replied

"And that meant what exactly, when you were kissing my husband in my house?" Haley slammed her hands down on the table

"I don't know Hales"

"Well thats a cop-out, try again" Haley said as if she was speaking to a student

"I.I.." Brooke stuttered, before realising she was loosing the battle..she needed to serve it to Haley straight and give her time

"I know your gonna hate me for a while Hales, but theres gonna be a day where you hate me less..Im sorry, Nathan came onto me and I responded, I felt like crap after, and I wish I had a better excuse then that but I don't, so when you late me less, give me a call" Brooke said, with a final cry, before starting to walk out the door..

She needed the beach right now..then tomorrow, a fresh day, she could apologize to Haley again, try Julian, try Nathan, Clay

* * *

She sat down on the beach, looking at the water, trying to get it to help her think..come on Brooke..she though crazily. She needed a plan of action..She had committed social suicide with one dumbass mistake and now she needed to face up to it.

She saw Clay sitting down on the beach..typical. Of course he would be there; he lived in the frickin' beach house. Nice going Brooke, really making yourself popular. The one person who actually LEFT to avoid talking to or looking at her.

She sighed as he got up and walked away upon noticing her

"Don't worry, im going" Brooke shouted; she knew she had no reason to be in a assy mood, but she was in one now. Why was nobody blaming Nathan? He was joking with Lucas. LAUGHING. While she was being spoken to like trash by everyone.

"What, back to Nathans?" Clay spitefully swiped..he was going to keep a graceful silence but he couldn't, not with her, not after this, this was wrong

"It was a mistake" Brooke hissed

"Yeah well your quite fluent in that one aren't you Brooke" Clay sniped, trying not to regret it, looking at the hurt in her eyes. She knew he was angry, he was usually a self proclaimed "lover not a fighter". She hadn't seem him look so pissed off.

"Yeah, and im facing upto it..im sorry that I hurt you ok?" she looked at him, praying that in a minute his big blue eyes would look less hostile

"Sorry doesn't cover every mistake Brooke..is sorry gonna cut it for Jamie and Haley, whose day you ruined?" Clay was protective of the Scott family since he started with Nathan, and even more so of Jamie, now he came from a broken home.

"You know Brooke, Jamies meant to remember this party for the rest of his life..now its all about Auntie Brooke having a fight with mummy..well done" he carried on, clapping her sarcastically

"Its not just me" she simply said. She knew it was lame, but she was the only person backing herself up. She knew she was wrong, she did. She just wanted everything to be normal. To take back that one stupid kiss that ruined everything.

"Alright, Nathan was a ass, but I expect that from him, not you. And Nathan didn't know about me and you. It was you who decided to kiss my best friend Brooke..I know we aren't together but really..my best friend?" Clay shouted, over the sound of the waves

"I didn't mean to Clay. The truth is, your not over the break-up so your gonna use anything to dig at me..get it out your system!" roared Brooke, knowing that this was unfair, but at least it would crack the constant ice between them. This conversation had been waiting to happen ever since he came back to town, and they had exchanged about two words

"Fine, I will...you made a mistake that night..I had done NOTHING wrong to you Brooke..NOTHING!" Clay responded, throwing a rock into the sea in frustration

"I don't like not being in control, and with you, im not in control because I get so lost in you! I felt lost with you, lost in how I felt..I was scared so I pushed you away, is being young and scared SUCH A CRIME" Brooke screamed, in her token raspy voice

"Fair enough...So tell me it wasn't a mistake, so tell me all these other guys haven't screwed you up big time!" Clay shouted, knowing that his feelings for his ex were still strong

"Count yourself in that category because you were one of the worst!" Brooke shouted back, throwing her arms down in annoyance

"How..I did nothing to you but fall in love with you Brooke!" Clay shouted

"Even though I broke up with you, you still broke my heart. I spent ages getting over you and then you come back! Do you know how hard that was to cover up!

"It was hard for me too Brooke..it was meant to be my new start" he suddenly found images of Brooke and Nathan contorting into his head

"Actually, I don't even know why im still talking to you..if your heartless enough to go to my best friend for comfort, then maybe you never loved me at all!" Clay shouted again, knowing that he was clutching at straws here, but he needed to say it. Why did Brooke feel so special to him, but to her he was just another failed relationship? He hated feeling this, feeling like this.

"I had history with Nathan before you!" Brooke whined. It didn't make it right, but she needed to try..for her sake, for his peace of mind, She was not being malicious to him,

"Yeah Brooke, before me..and now you made it after..nice one..im off now, maybe i'll go find Hales or Peyton..or maybe im a decent human being and will respect you" he shook his head and walked off, he knew he was being a male bitch, but he was angry and he was venting, he left so he wouldn't start taking it out on someone, then Brooke showed.

He left Brooke sobbing in the sand; why did she do everything so wrong..she may of just lost everything, Haley, Nathan, Julian, Clay..all in one hit. She took her head in her hands, and rocked back and forth, wishing things could get better


	10. Brookes loosing it

Thanks for all the reviews, and triple x100 EW at my lack of updates, I know how annoying it is when people just give up, and I will not be one! Keep reviewing guys! XX

* * *

"You screwed up Davis" Lucas smirked, sitting by her with a beer bottle in one hand

"Oh how classy, drunk Lucas telling me off when hes done way worse" Brooke snarled, tilting her head to look at him

"Oh sorry, when did I kiss Haley?" Lucas asked, sarcastically

"Oh sorry, who told their wifes best friend you love her?" Brooke retorted,

"I was drunk"

"Your always drunk Luke, forgive me if that excuse no longer works"

"I didn't mean it" Lucas said, and frowned as this was met with a raspy laugh from Brooke

"What crappy excuse next Luke? You thought I was Peyton?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh

"Trying to destroy two marriages today Brooke?"

"Im used to harsh comments from you Luke, so forgive me if I don't rise to the bait"

"And whats that meant to mean?"

"You cheating on me with my best friend maybe?"

"I said I was sorry"

"Does that justify you doing it?"

"I couldn't-" Lucas started

"What, couldn't control it? Was Peyton a magnet or something? Could you not of kissed her AFTER we broke up"

"That was one kiss, she was loosing blood, I cant believe your bringing this up!" Lucas frowned, forgetting to take a swig of his beer, which until now, he seemed to be doing every 5 seconds

"Well I cant believe your looking at me like some filthy slut, you made me this way Luke!" Brooke shouted, even though he was right next to her

"What?" Lucas asked, alarmed..how was this..his fault?

"Cheating on me with my best friend when I thought I was secure, I thought we were gonna get frickin married Luke!" Brooke shouted again, pushing his chest

"What, so the fact you've had more men then ive had socks is my fault?" Lucas cruelly asked, and Brooke pushed him again, standing up, he stood up too, and she pounded his chest

"Take that back you drunk ass!" Brooke squeaked

"Im sorry ok, im frickin sorry for all of it!" Lucas shouted, finally finding his voice

"What?" Brooke asked, quietly

"Im sorry for cheating, im sorry for screwing you over, but that does not mean you can screw over every man you've met!" Lucas scowled, and carried on

"Chase, Clay, Julian, they worship the ground you walk on clearly Brooke, but thats not good enough for you, you just have to screw them over the same way me and Nathan screwed you over, just so you feel like your in on the deal" Lucas said, looking into her eyes for the first time, the brown meeting the blue

"Oh, so you can say that yet you treat my best friend like crap, and you cant notice how upset she is? thats the big deal your trying to cover up here Luke, so stop trying to pretend you care about Haley and Nate and start brooding again, its much more your style!" Brooke retorted, nastily

"I do not treat Peyton like crap" Lucas said, in a warning tone

"What, is the silent treatment whats in these days? stumbling home and telling the best friend you love her?" Brooke goaded him

"How do you know anything about relationships..how can you give advice" Lucas asked her, pretending to look confused, and stumbling when Brooke pushed him again

"You know, I could risk everything for you..but right now, your nothing to me Luke..your dead to me" Brooke choked, through a sudden set of tears

"Oh come on, thats how we are, fire with fire, don't-" Lucas started, watching her cry

"And its not healthy Luke..I don't like fighting, I want a normal life, normal relationship, not some sordid crappy affair" Brooke spat

"I never said-" Lucas tried again

"No, you denied everything, as usual, your being a coward" Brooke quietly sniffed, and started walking off

"Well your a coward, thats why your alone!" Lucas shouted..he knew it was a inexplicably cheap shot, but he couldn't lose her

"And whys that?" Brooke screamed

"You cant blame it all on me!" Lucas shouted

"Watch me Luke..you freakin watch me..and from now on, DONT TALK TO ME" Brooke screeched at him, her tears obvious, her choked sobs getting even more prominent

"FINE!" Lucas shouted, and sunk back into the sand..Brooke Davis was impossible

* * *

"I need a bottle of wine and no questions" Brooke said, to whatever barman was looking scared of her at TRIC

"Are you-" the barman started, he was young, innocent, not corrupt like her

"Just give me some wine" Brooke snarled, on the verge of loosing her short trail of patience

"Hey buster, i'll take this one" said a kind, familiar voice

"Chase?" Brooke guessed, lifting her head from her arms and frowning

"I guess you've heard about my crappy day?" Brooke asked, looking at him

"I have and Brooke..not everyones agaisn't you" Chase said, leaning on the bar thoughtfully

"What?" Brooke asked, distracted

"I know Nathan Scott, hes a predator. It wasn't all your fault" Chase smiled, casually

"Why is everyone acting like it is then?" Brooke asked, tears threatening to ruin her "I don't care" facade

"Because its the rule isn't it, girls slated, boys rated" Chase shrugged

"Thats aload of crap" Brooke replied, rolling her eyes, and tapping the bar as if a drink would appear there, then suddenly Chase slid a glass in front of her

"On the house" he muttered

"And I know its a load of crap, but its the way people think. Give them time Brooke"

"But why is it just me? Why isn't Nathan getting crap?"

"Brooke, don't you understand, your painted as the bad guy here..Nathan didn't know about Clay, nobody did, then you with Nathan, at the party.." he started, and watched Brooke look steadily more annoyed "im not saying its right, but people speculate to accumulate, and often get the wrong answer" Chase said, diplomatically

"Well they should learn to get the truth" Brooke snarled

"And how many times have you listened to rumours over the truth?" Chase asked her

"Like, never" Brooke responded, immediately

Chase chuckled softly "We know thats not true"

"So what, your saying this is karma?" Brooke asked, getting evermore ratty..Chase was now laughing, what was the joke, where was the hilarious punchline? Chase seemed to of sensed how snappy she had become aswell

"No Brooke, im just saying give the situation a day or two"

"And sleep in a house with Peyt and Luke.." Brooke growled, moaning slightly

"Like it or lump it Davis, because your gonna need your friends" Chase responded, with a weak smile.

"What friends?" Brooke sighed

"Peytons your best friend..don't let this make you isolate yourself" Chase encouraged her

"Since when did you become a therapist?" Brooke asked, slightly amused

"Since I became a barman, perk of the job, listening to wronged damsels in distress..they don't usually get free drinks though" Chase said, with a coy wink..and then he left Brooke alone, with her thoughts..


	11. Brooke vs Luke, a chemistry lesson

Hello all, long time no update, so sorry! Hope there are still some interested people.

This one is a long overdue Brucas chapter, I don't normally write Brucas so I really hope i did it justice because i know they have a legion of fans here, i was really trying to accentuate the chemistry that both of them had together so this chapter is a slightly different direction.

Write back with any feedback, positive or negative!

* * *

Brooke sat in the bar, drinking a glass of wine and staring into space. Chase had gone to do a stocktake and she was just mulling over what had just happened. She had kissed Nathan, pissed off Clay, hurt Julian, and Haley. And she hated herself for it

She heard a bang and turned around, she watched as a frustrated looking Lucas joined her, the anger had gone and now he seemed more reserved, he seemed sad. He looked like she felt. Lost, lost .. and lost.

"how did this all happen Brooke?" he asked, sadly, gazing into her eyes. She tore her gaze away from him

"I thought we werent talking" she replied, coldly

"i dont wanna not talk to you"

she wheeled around, her resolve already softening. She saw the desperation etched on his face, the lonliness that excuded from his demenor.

"you dont get to decide that" she snapped. She had had enough, he had shouted at her only a half hour ago, and now that both of them had had a drink, suddenly it was ok again? No, it wasnt ok.

"things are difficult"

"things are difficult?" she hollowly laughed "Luke, you are grieiving and you have a wife that even if you dont know it now, you love, you truly love"

"how do you know that?"

"how do I know that? I spent my teenage years writing in my diary about it, wondering what I did so wrong, wondering why you loved my best friend more than me?"

"I never loved her more"

"then what, instead of me? What made you run into the school Luke? What made you save her from psycho Derek, what made you cheat on me?" she asked, sniffing a little into her cocktail glass. This was one of the only chances she had ever had with Luke to actually discuss things

"I care about her"

"You love her"

"I love you"

"Luke, you dont. You would settle for me if you knew you couldnt fix the jigsaw that is yours and Peytons relationship"

"I love Peyton too but Brooke, you dont know how I feel anymore. When I wrote that book I was a child. Living a fantasy. I did love Peyton and I do but now I look back and wish-"

she cut him off

"Dont say it"

"What?"

"Dont say you wish you stayed with me. You broke my heart and even though I hid it, I carried round that scar years later"

a single tear started to run down her face, shattering her perfect composure, her defence.

"its all such a mess" Luke remarked, and Brooke snorted slightly. The blue eyed boy _never_ realised what impact he had had on the female population of Tree Hill. His modesty was something she had always loved about him. He was booksmart and brookesmart.

He grazed his hand over hers and she felt that same electricity that she felt before. She thought it would of gone away, the same way she tried to dismiss the feeling in New York. All her hateful feelings towards him in the past couple of weeks flew away, any regard for Peyton following. She was in a forcefield, she could only see her and Luke, she could only feel him, she could only feel her skin tingling at his touch, as if a spark had ignited.

the fact was the electricty was always going to be there between them. The chemistry was never the issue, they had that by the bag. But she couldnt-

"i cant do this" she said, pulling away from him, taking her hand away from his, she had to shake herself a little to gain composure again. This was Peytons husband. Her best friend Peyton, the Peyton she was trying to forget but couldn't force out of her head. They had grown up, her and Peyton were like sisters, they had each others backs, they lived together and talked together and Peyton defended her back then with Nathan, she was about the only one who did

there was a voice in her head, trying to muster up the courage to stay with Luke, to be with him, the way that she had so desperately longed to in her heart

_She did it to you_

Two wrongs dont make a right

_Shes had her time, now its your time_

Do you really love this boy or do you just need someone as lost as you?

_You've always loved this boy, even when you havent wanted to admit it_

She shakily turned to Lucas

"I thought you were angry at me" she looked into his eyes, she put her hands on his shoulders, it all felt so forbidden, so conflicted

"I am"

"Why this then?"

"I married your best friend, I figured I didnt have much I could say" she let out a small laugh. He wasn't wrong, she had thought that right off the bat

"I can't stay mad at you anyway Brooke. you've been driving me crazy, your all that I think about"

"Luke you love my best friend" she stopped him, her chest shaking, trying to hold in her emotion, trying to appear steely, uncaring. but it was coming across the total opposite, she was so vulnerable right now

"I love you both". She frowned. This was not worth risking her friendship for, her life best friend, her integrity. It was clothes over bros not bros over hoes.

He suddenly leaned in, he was normally good with his words but he knew there was another way he could prove his affection to Brooke, a way that she would recognise, appreciate, be able to respond to.

A way that would mean that nethier of them would have to think

The lightening was pulling them both in, the dingy lighting in TRIC felt so dark and dangerous, it felt like it was their first date again, they were both slightly tipsy, they were both so lost and confused, they had both suffered loss and anger and they had suffered more and more as their loved ones understood them less and less.

Brooke just wanted to feel close to someone, her stomach jolted as she leaned into Lucas, she knew she shouldnt do it, she knew that she was confused, that she was hurting, and the guy that was hurting her was moving past her fears but into her arms, but she needed something other than alcohol to numb the pain, and Luke at that moment was like her drug, she needed to feel alive, she needed to feel loved and safe and he, her blue eyed broody boy was going to help her, the way that she always used to help him. They were getting over the problem, they were letting eachother in. This was the only way she could let anyone in, she hated words, she hated revealing her emotions, nothing ever came of it. she felt him pull her back in, the way he had always been able to

She sighed and pulled him closer moving past the smell of stale beer and moving into the cloud of aftershave that now engulfed her, surrounded her, she felt like she had to be in this cloud, it was irresistible, she had almost forgotten how this boy had made her feel, so softly spoken and gentle but so rough and sexy at the same time, but in a different way to Nathan, she felt like she was the centre of his attention, he marvelled at her as he stroked her hips, the fire in her chest burning even more

It felt like it was just them in the room, but this wasnt like it was with Nathan, it wasnt lust, it wasnt just her being pushed agaisnt a wall, it wasnt her having Nathans hand roughly in her hair, it wasnt her stratching Nathans back because she wanted him, she was totally sober for that, she regretted it like hell. It was animinalistic and it wasnt her, she was caught off guard and she certainly didnt _love_ Nathan

It had never been that way with Lucas, it had been tender, and loving, and gentle, and that was the fine line between the brothers, the line that seperated lust from love.

She saw his blue eyes, he saw her hazel eyes, as they leaned closer and closer, his hand curled around her waist and her hand touched onto his cheek, him relishing the way it felt to be touched by her again in that way. He felt her curves melt into his hands, he felt her get closer, he smelt her lip balm, her clothes over bros perfume, the apple shampoo she used to wash her hair. All he wanted to do was get closer, he wanted to stay with her forever.

She was undeniably sexy. It was a chemistry he had only ever felt with Brooke, him and Peyton connected on a intellectual level and had a certain level of chemistry, but never to this degree. If someone locked the door and left him in here with Brooke forever he would be ok with that, he breathed her smell in and their heads brushed together, he felt her gasp a little, they had always had this effect on each other, all they had done was touch and her was hers, he was Brooke Davis' boy, he wanted to feel her pale sikily skin in his hands forever, he put one hand under her top, lifting up the satin, he felt her gasp again, her hand clutch onto his head for support. She pressed a small but firm kiss to his head, she whistled in his ear slightly, egging him on. the feeling of lust and being together had taken them both over, they had both forgotten just how good it had felt to melt into each others arms, to fully feel the pleasure they used to feel, rediscovering the flame that had once burned so bright.

It hit him. He loved Peyton, he really did. The mother of his child, his best friend, the curly haired blonde who had helped him discover who he was.

But he was _in love_ with Brooke. Thats why he hated her and Nathan together, thats why he shouted at her, made her feel like crap. He wanted her with him, forever and always

"_stay with me Pretty gir_l" he whispered to Brooke, as her other hand found its way to his back and he pressed her agaisnt the bar, both of them were breathing in a fast, hitched fashion, waiting for the other to make the first move. She nodded at him and moved her head slightly, revealing her neck, the spot she loved, the spot that drove her wild. The spot that only he knew about, and the spot that only he could touch. Her hand softly moved up his back, coaxing him towards her even more, his lips pressed agaisnt her neck and she felt herself stiffin and shiver with delight as she felt those lips agaisnt her body again, it felt so perfect, she dragged a hand through his hair, her breathing was getting more and more ragged, she was pulling him closer, if possible, all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off and be with him, more then anything. His tongue made a soft circle around the spot of her neck she had revealed

"Oh Luke" she gasped, grabbing onto him, for dear life, her eyes shut, she was already in ecstasy that she hadn't felt in years

She suddenly felt something agaisnt her back. He had gone under her shirt, he had softly ran his finger up her back, heading for her bra, he was whispering into her ear, she was holding his head to her neck like her life depended on it, like it was her only source of life. Then she felt the scrape.

The ring.

She was doing this to her best friend, the same thing that had scarred her for life. She had done it to Haley and now she was doing it to Peyton

_Peyton broke your heart, she made you this way_

She loved him, but it wasnt ok

_It is ok, you can explain_

Like you did Haley? Because that went so well

_Its not your fault_

She suddenly saw herself in the mirror of the bar, bra strap down, her best friends husband pushing her upto the bar, his head getting closer, pulling her in again, he was going to kiss her

if he kissed her that would be it, she couldnt get past it, she couldnt move on. They had done a bit of fondling so far, rediscovering eachother but if they kissed? That would kill her because she knew deep down that it wouldnt be able to happen again.

Her eyes locked with his one more time before he leaned in, he was inches away from her lips, it was becoming centimetres

She pushed him away, breaking the magical forcefield between themselves

"Luke, I cant-" she said, choking back a sob, stepping back from him,

"Peyton-" she started

"Brooke-" he said, helplessly

"You shouldnt of come here" she said, pulling her strap up, and clutching at her bag

"im going home. You-you need to find you and Peyton a hotel or something, tell her anything, tell her me and you argued, tell her you want space with her work things out with her Luke, you love her your hurting your just trying to replace her with me just work it out" she babbled, the trademark rasps in her voice becoming more prominent

"Brooke" he pleaded, holding onto the bar, trying to steady himself. He needed her.

"Bye" she said, rushing out the bar, rushing past Chase who wore a look of confusion. She ran, ran past TRIC, she ran onto the beachline, she ran past Clays house, she didnt know where to go

Peyton was at hers

Clay and Nathan lived at the beach house

Haley and Julian were at Haleys

Chase was at TRIC

suddenly Tree Hill didnt feel like home anymore, and all she was reminded of was the love that she had lost, and she could only get back through beating down her best friend.


End file.
